regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Regular Transformers: Cybertron
Plot The Deceptihogs manage to conqur and stole the Cyber Planet Keys. Soon, special help of Decepticons (Cybertron). Transcript *(The episode starts on somewhere in space, Barranco Megatron form, Bowser Megatron form, and King Pig form approached) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': (Checks his holographic map) Here it is, the area where the Cyber Planet Keys hidden. *'King Pig (Megatron form)': Their lost homeworld of Cybertron. *'Bowser (Energon Megatron form)': Impossible! That can't be Cybertron technology. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Well in this dimension, it is. *(The lords encountered the keys and they tooked them) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Now nothing shall stop us now! *(Zelok form approached) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Zelok, what brings ya here? *'Zelok form': My lords, glad you wanna meet. *(Decepticons TFC arrives) *'Megatron (TFC)': Hello, my lord. We here to help. *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Welcome, Decepticons (TFC). *Symbol flips to Autobird Symbol *'(Scene shows to the Autobirds and the rest of Zim's Gang)' *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': I have call out this meeting for a reason, we shall find a way to defeat the Deceptihogs. *'Zeb': How are we gonna do that? *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Well, one of us should have something for my plan, anyone of you guys have something to complete my idea? *'Kanan': Guys, I sense that Deceptihogs at Transformers Cybertron dimmension. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': How did you know? *'Kanan': I'm a Jedi. I sense something everything. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': How the hell would Jedis sense if they smell and thought!? *'Ezra': He sense Deceptihogs are gonna head it to Transformers Cybertron dimmension. *'Green (Grimlock form)': Probably because they are a total bunch of d**ks! *'Ezra': That's nasty! *'Green (Grimlock form)': Sorry. *'Thel': Zim, can you use the teleporter to take us to Transformers: Cybertron dimmension? *'Zim': Sure. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *(At TFC dimension) *(The Empire are attacking the town, the lords showed up) *'Barranco (Ultimate Megatron form)': Huh, no sign of Autobirds yet. *'Megatron (TFC)': No one can stop us. *'Coby': Oh, no. *(Autobots (TFC), Coby Hansen, Lori, Bud Hansen, Professor Lucy Suzuki, Stanton and Mike Franklin teleports to the park) *'Bud': We're here. *'Zeb': Zim, there's someone who can help. *'Zim': Autobots (TFC), Coby Hansen, Lori, Bud Hansen, Professor Lucy Suzuki, Stanton and Mike Franklin? *'Lori': Yes. *'Zim': What's a problem? *'Coby': Our town is attacking by the Empire. *'Red ( Optimus Prime form)': Well we got a job to do. *Symbol flips to Deceptihog Symbol *(Back at TFC dimension, the Autobird ship approaches, releasing the autobirds [Optimus Prime form, Yellow form, Green, form, Orange Jazz form, White form, and Big Red form] by fighting the Empire) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Shooting and killing many Empire troops by shooting out laser beams) What are the Deceptihogs up to this time!? *'Red (Ultra Magnus form)': Their are sending help. *'Yellow form': By who? *'Big Red form': Decepticons (TFC) Look. *(Decepticons TFC arrives) *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': What the- ANOTHER DECEPTICONS!?!? *'Megatron (TFC)': We're helping the Deceptihogs to take over this town. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! !!!! (Punches Megatron TFC in the head) *(Mighty Eagle and Mighty Dragon arrives) *'Mighty Eagle': What's going on? Aren't we invited to fight? *'Green (Grimlock form)': Mighty Eagle!? Mighty Dragon!? Oh yeah, we wanted to give you guys a break, cause we are already taking care of the mission to save this town. *'Mighty Dragon': Come on. We're your friends. We're part of the team. *'Mighty Eagle': Hey, can we touch the allspark? *'Green (Grimlock form)': Sure. *(Mighty Eagle and Mighty Dragon saw the allspark, touched it, and suddenly got zapped by it by transformin b into clone of Wheeljack and Smokescreen) *'Mighty Eagle (Wheeljack form)': Hey, guys. I'm in Wheeljack form and Mighty Dragon in Smokescreen form. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': (Punches Megatron [ TFC] many times) THIS IS YOUR END!! (About to shoot and kill Megatron [ TFC]) *'Mighty Dragon (Smokescreen form)': You did it, Red. *'Red (Optimus Prime form)': Yep, I guess I did. Trivia *The Deceptihogs served themselves themselves as the main antagonists. *Decepticons (TFC) are gonna help the Deceptihogs. *Autobots (TFC), Coby Hansen, Lori, Bud Hansen, Professor Lucy Suzuki, Stanton and Mike Franklin got a job at the park. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Long Hour Episodes